goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Father's Cupcake Restaurant HD
Father's Cupcake Restaurant HD is an edition of Father's Cupcake Restaurant made for Wii, Wii U, XBOX and XBOX 360. It was announced on February 19, 2015 and was released on April 3, 2015. The game costs $1.99. Customers * Diana (Tutorial) * Anthony (After Tutorial) Ingredients The format for this is Ingredient (Rank unlocked with customer) (related badges(s)) Liners * Liner A (Start) * Liner B (Start) * Liner C (Unlocked on Day 5 with Ludlow) * Liner D (Unlocked on Day 16 with Dash Rephamm) Cakes * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Vanilla Cake (Start) * Blueberry Cake (Start) * Strawberry Cake (Start) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Timothy) * Lemon Cake (Unlocked on Day 4 with Faith) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked on Day 6 with Ed) * Confetti Cake (Unlocked on Day 8 with Cameron) * Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked on Day 13 with Ian) * Kiwi Cake (Unlocked on Day 17 with Bobby) * Banana Cake (Unlocked on Day 20 with Angelina) * Neopolitian Cake (Unlocked on Day 24 with Pirava) * Blackberry Cake (Unlocked on Day 27 with Keith) * Chocolate Chip Cake (Unlocked on Day 35 with Connie) * Apple Cake (Unlocked on Day 41 with Wizard Percy) * Polka Dot Cake (Unlocked on Day 51 with Allyssa) * Wheat Cake (Unlocked on Day 54 with Kate) * Peanut Butter Cake (Unlocked on Day 56 with Small Adrian) Frostings * White Frosting (Start) * Pink Frosting (Start) * Chocolate Frosting (Start) * Violet Frosting (Start) * Hyper Green Frosting (Unlocked on Day 2 with Punkhead) * Green Frosting (Unlocked on Day 7 with Polak) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked on Day 10 with Steve) * Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked on Day 14 with Michigan) * Red Frosting (Unlocked on Day 19 with Etiona) * Black Frosting (Unlocked on Day 26 with Nicholer) * Cookies and Cream Frosting (Unlocked on Day 33 with Calvin) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked on Day 39 with Shorty) * Huckleberry Frosting (Unlocked on Day 42 with Cherry Collector) * Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked on Day 45 with Freddy) * Mocha Frosting (Unlocked on Day 47 with Sid) * Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked on Day 53 with Denise) * Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked on Day 57 with Lily) Drizzles * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 28 with Francesco Hancock) * White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked on Day 34 with Angie) * Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked on Day 44 with Dennis) Shakers * Sprinkles (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked on Day 3 with Vince) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked on Day 9 with Beer) * Rock Candy (Unlocked on Day 25 with Natalie) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked on Day 30 with Ava) * Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 36 with Aaron) * Crushed Wafers (Unlocked on Day 40 with Jude) * Blackberry Bark (Unlocked on Day 46 with Jenna) Place-able Toppings * Cherries (Start) * Marshmallows (Start) * Nutty Butter Cup (Start) * Cloudberries (Start) * Pancake Mix Cookies (Unlocked on Day 12 with Yvonne) * Gummy Bears (Unlocked on Day 15 with Samantha) * Cake Pop (Unlocked on Day 18 with Courtney) * Sugarplum Vine (Unlocked on Day 22 with Lucky Hancock) * Frosted Flowers (Unlocked on Day 29 with Octavia) * Blueberry Donut Hole (Unlocked on Day 32 with Jasmine) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked on Day 37 with Lorenzo Hancock) * Salted Caramel (Unlocked on Day 43 with Wanda) * Cookie Fruit Snacks (Unlocked on Day 48 with Meta Light) * Flaming Hot Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked on Day 52 with Horyes) * Brownie (Unlocked on Day 55 with Jade) Category:Video Games Category:Games